pontragoliafandomcom-20200214-history
Pontragolia (supercontinent)
Pontragolia [p.O.N-ch.r.a-g.UÜ.{.íá] is a supercontinent on the planet Pontret. It makes up more than half of the land mass of the planet and is split into 6 regions across 5 tectonic plates. Etymology The name comes from the Ponutugiki name Ponutura Golitla. This name cannot be translated easily into English. Ponutura translates roughly as 'associated with us' (similar to how someone may say a country they live in is their country, though they do not own it). Gotitla is harder to translate. It defines a piece of land which can be walked upon before reaching water, or without stopping. Literally, therefore, Ponutura Golitla means 'land which can be walked upon without stopping which is associated with us'. By this definition, lake-locked islands are not strictly part of Pontragolia unless they are connected by bridges. Also, the various islands surrounding the Potrogolian mainland are not truly part of Pontragolia. Rivers have bridges and also have a source and so don't partition Pontragolia. Geography Main Article: Geography of Pontragolia Pontragolia is made up of land from 5 of the 9 major tectonic plates of Pontret, and is divided into 6 regions. These regions have been shaped according to their histories, as well as natural barriers such as mountains and deserts. Strictly speaking, any islands offshore from the mainland are not part of Pontragolia (though many are controlled by Pontragolian regions), since by the traditional definition, lake-locked islands are not strictly part of Pontragolia unless they are connected by bridges. Also, the various islands surrounding the Pontrogolian mainland are not truly part of Pontragolia. Rivers have bridges and also have a source and so don't partition Pontragolia. Three regions lie offshore and aren't technically part of the supercontinent. These are Loritude (north-east of Túrisir), Abbelom (north of Sapention) and Crey (south of Rookotley). Rookotley Rookotley lies in the east of Pontragolia. in the north-east, the region is square and protrudes into the Mgurrówaí and Busshi oceans. West of this, Rookotley meets the Omar's Bsu, and runs along the east coast of the Bulit of Omar. Rookotley borders Perila and Osarro Nmüluli to the south-west. Off the south coast of Rookotley there are several islands. These make up the region of Crey, lying in the shallow Ntenthúri Bay. Osarro Nmüluli Osarro Nmüluli is the southernmost region of Pontragolia. In the northeast, it borders Rookotley and Ntenthúri Bay. Along the north border runs the Eglyil Range and the Motaí Nmalaíwasothí Mountains. Here, the region also meets Perila and, to the north-west, Neirr. The region runs along the Sea of Imugorinen. with the Nmüluli Nme Peninsula reaching far from the other regions and most of Pontragolia, dividing the Busshi and Wesprí oceans. Perila Perila is the smallest mainland region. In the west, Perila borders Neirr. To the south lies Osarro Nmüluli, and in the north-east it meets Rookotley. Along the northern border of Perila is the Bulit of Omar. Neirr Neirr is the only region with borders on both the Sea of Imugorinen and the Bulit of Omar. In the east it borders Perila. To the north-east the land meets the Bulit of Omar. In the north Neirr's border is defined by the Solas Desert and Túrisir. in the north-west, the Mounts of Seyagola divide Neirr and Sapention . In the south is the Sea of Imugorinen, whilst to the west Neirr meets Lemuscanu Bay. The Golitan Sea also protrudes into the south-west of Neirr. Sapention In the far west and northwestern reaches of the Pontragolian landmass lies Sapention. In the east, a very large (around the area of Argentina) protuberence divides the Wesprí and Ceratic oceans.This is roughly cresent-shaped and known as Úmedarmal Headland. This forms the west edge of Lemuscanu Bay. This Úmedarmal Headland meets the mainland at the Mounts of Seyagola. The east and south-east border consists of the Solas Desert, into which it intrudes. This border is between Sapention and Túrisir. Off the north-west coast lies the region of Abbelom, with the Cerratic Ocean to the north. Túrisir Consisting of two main biomes, Túrisir is the most northerly region in Pontragolia. The south-west half of Túrisir consists almost entirely of the Solas Desert and borders Neirr and Sapention. The north-eastern half is quite lush and covered in forest. The north border lies against the Cerratic Ocean. Off the north-east coast is the large offshore region of Loritude. Along the entire east to south-east coast runs the Bulit of Omar. Climate Pontragolia is a large land mass and so experiences a variety of climates. Despite its size, dry areas are rare since Pontret is wetter than Earth and the two seas (the Bulit of Omar and the Sea of Imugorinen) which protrude inland mean few parts of Pontragolia are far from the ocean. Also, Pontret is wetter than Earth. Most of Pontragolia is very warm and humid. The Úmedarmal Headland, northern Sapention, all of Abbelom, most of north-eastern Túrisir, the whole of Loritude, all of Rookotley except parts of the north-east, the whole of Perila, the northern half of Osarro Nmüluli and most of central and southern Neirr all have tropical climates. The most notable drier areas are the Solas Desert, the result of a rainshadow effect caused by the Mounts of Seyagola, as well as parts of north-east Rookotley. These parts are dry because of a lack of major wind currents blowing in from the oceans. Much of Neirr, except in the east, is arid, and consists largely of grassland and prairieland. Similarly, south-eastern Sapention is dry, and could be compared to central or southern Africa. North-eastern and equitorial Rookotley is also quite dry and warm, though it is still quite heavily forested. Few parts of Pontret are cool, but most of the Nmüluli Nme Peninsula is quite temperate. However, nowhere on the continent is it cool enough for snow to occur. is a sizeable land mass, and so features a variety of climates. Pontret is warmer than Earth, being fractionally closer to its star, [[Míarrí]. Also, Pontret is smaller than Earth, so the surface is closer to the hot core. However, the core, too, is smaller, so the crust is not much closer. These things mean Pontret experiences temperatures between 4 and 8 degrees Celsius warmer. This remarkable similarity is because the planet was chosen by the Shalin. There is no ice at the poles, and Pontret is wetter than...] - put this in 'Pontret' page Life Pontragolia is home to a great variety of species due to it's size and variety of climates. As on the whole of Pontret, species are distantly related to those on Earth, but have evolved over millions of years and so would be quite alien. Plants The transfer of species occurred in early Triassic, before flowering plants had evolved. Low-lying firris, as well as bricket, crosh and stracker grow in place of Earthen grasses. Agirrúlay, arrics, conifers and, in places, uke'atli, form thick forests and woodland. Alkobs grow far more sparsely. At ground level, ferns known locally as casnets, grow widely. A successful variety of these plants, called rebettas, are colourful and produce sweet froths to attract creatures for pollination and seed dispersal. Stracker varieties and mottlelays fill the niches of vines, lianas and brambles. In deserts, fat guhrs are the largest of the desert plants, though stracker types are found even here. Lúchebas also sprout occassionally. Algaes encrust damp or submerged rocks. Chettlings come in a variety of shapes, with clusters of blombatch forming carpets on the surface of lakes and other still, fresh water, as well as large liily-pad-like chettles and the specialised and unusual sgetótaí nmamsatlaw. Agofirris and long islig grows completely submerged. Herbivorous kistricks grow along the water surface and catch plant matter.Most of these have developed into oceanic species, so coastal flora is generally quite similar. One of few exceptions is the buoyant ethomi nmayeís, which floats idly and absorbs nutrients from the faeces of resting animals. Fungi The presence of fungi is not too dissimilar to that of Earth. Small rust-like colonies, called mottle, are common, and a few species have developed relationships with insects which burrow into soft, rotting wood. The single-celled fungi are various, and a main cause for disease. Bulbous, subterranean fungi, with multiple branching mycelia, are known as pillots, and occasionally fruit. Pudamu is arboreal and grows out into a large net to catch falling plant material - a basket fern analogue. Aquatic lechthas and their allies feed on sunk debris and grow stalks to fruit above the water's surface. Animals The fauna on Pontragolia is greatly varied. The land is shared by reptiles known as awlesís and mammal-like namarins, as well as the thuss, most of which are capable of flight. Harkets are amphibians, some of which are large, and many of which burrow. In terms of fish, hagfish live here and are locally known as thickwotches. Lumas are closely related to tascuts and fenks, which derive from Earth's prehistoric lobe-finned fish. Peranusufs come in a variety of forms. Thassets are relatives of prehistoric Earthian sharks, and retain this niche. Finally, the malypans are complex and use a unique propulsion system. The invertebrates of Pontragolia are often very similar to Earth's. Sponges can be clearly recognised, though some have taken to growing on other organisms so that more water will pass over, or through, them as the host moves. Cnidarians, or picoflanusufs, are also similar, with anemone analogues called picoflas, as well as jemosas and the very unusual pallons. Pontragolian corals are called bridstacks. Wotches and thuuwotches are segmented worms, as well as the marine celtriken. Müluches (chitons) are common on most coastlines and, under the right conditions, can be found in large groups. They have even made the same transition that Earthian snails have made and become terrestrial. Interestingly, bivalves (nurelunurufs) have nearly become extinct, whilst the very similar brachiopods (rugiots) are widespread. Whilst octopus have died out, calkarns and thackids are still numerous. Sea snails and similar gastropods (naches) live similar lives to those on Earth, though species lacking a visible shell are very unusual, and the group has not evolved to live on land. Roodu are most closely related to these groups, and are quite unlike anything Earthian. Crabs and lobsters live here, under the names carrace and feshter. Smaller, superficially similar crustaceans, such as fairy shrimp, are termed as lúbelólasúsíos. Woodlice are known as shuks and their larger aquatic relatives, generally akkashuks. Another group, the acorats, feed predominantly on small invertebrates buried in sand. The insects are a diverse group. They are rarely referred to collectively, but instead named by four groups of which most, the beetles (cropaks), clear-winged wingcase-less insects (teypins) and the ots, are recognisable unlike the rather stranger mirruts. Himouyids are millipedes and centipedes, and may refer to woodlice, though they are not officially part of this group. Horseshoe crab relatives, the arnascos, feed predominantly on small invertebrates buried in sand. Pontragolian arachnids are called gitracs and consist of taltoms, aritcirs, ratharns and dets, amongst others. Sea spiders, tcheppars, are present only on the south-eastern coast of Osarro Nmüluli. Merriuls are sea squirts which are clearly individuals, whilst eralts are heavily colonial and are found in groups which may appear to be an individual. Brebblats are bulbous and balloon-like, and include the colonial harliaps. Crinoids (fatherosts) are commonly found in fresh water. Umgamios are Pontret's starfish, whilst the similar brittlestars are referred to as spindarasts. Sea cucumbers are called scubwotches. Vaspas and shursts would also be recognisable on Earth, unlike the corbaldrids. Additionally, there are various planktonic creatures, mostly the larvae of more complex animals. Some species, like the smaller marine worms and individual corals, remain planktonic even when fully-grown. with varied forms. Examples of raistals include the aquatic [[Goasca|goasca], najai and shadils (the litlesanusufs), the efficient-killing and celebrated phygons and totheli, the tortoise-esque tornascans, the generally small, lizard-like bothreans and the armour-plated wose and kallados.EgutiluminurufNammerins are as varied as the raistals. Perhaps the largest group is the tubbinrats which fill the niches of rodents and rabbits. Allets are widespread grazers and browsers, and are preyed upon by skaver, amongst others. Strange, beaked utherthoms contain species reminiscent of hadrosaurs, and others of kangaroos. Finally, arboral scalliots glide between trees and herbivorous pladrets. Ritteraths are another seperate class. Ressetlings and anisans take the place of Earthian birds, and have also re-evolved to live terrestrially in the forms of thusoos and sithellas. Finally, the extraordinary and specialised gihasps live almost entirely in the water, though they remain air-breathers. Unlike the gihasps, Pontragolia's amphibians are not entirely restricted to water. At least, not all of them. Semi- or wholly aquatic raistals find competition in harvods, which can be quite sizeable and are capable of inhabiting deep lakes and eating large fish, or ambushing riverside prey. These and their Pontragolian reptile equivalents are not usually found enhabiting the same areas, since the reptiles often outcompete the amphibians. The far smaller tetches are more common. Finally, the nearly-legless callew could be mistaken for snakes. Many live in or around wetlands and hunt like snakes, though they prefer to drown victims. Some have taken to burrowing, and feed mainly on invertebrates and fungi. Soilswimmers have adapted further to this way of life, and often spend their entire lives subterraneanly. Pontragolia's fish are somewhat similar to those of Earth. Whilst lampreys have died out here, hagfish (known as thickwotches) remain. Some have adapted to a parasitic lifestyle. Lobe-finned fishes have diverged into the lumas, the tascuts and the flattened fenks. The most diverse group, descended from early Earthian actinopterygids (ray-finned fish). This group, the peranusufs, contains the besutperas, the balliolos, the small torra. Thassets are Pontragolia's sharks. The final group of fish is the malypans, which are not found on Earth and are highly evolved.] - put this in an animal-specific page''' Economy The entirety of Pontragolia does not simply share a single economy. Economic aspects change from region to region, and even from country to country. The wealth of these regions also varies, with southern Neirr and north-eastern Rookotley perhaps the richest areas on average, and the isolated desert cities of Turisír perhaps the poorest. Due to the enormity of Pontragolia, the following are only generalisations. The manufacture of commodities is normally the greatest source of earnings. Few people are able to move their wares over large distances, so people are locally dependant on small manufacturers. The agricultural sector is not always a large one, as the native Pitlupuli are herbivorous and livestock are not commonly kept for a number of reasons. In lush areas (and much of Pontragolia is covered in lush forest), food is often abundant enough for small villages to go without much farming. Of course, where food is less naturally abundant and populations are higher, farms are of great economic importance. Public services don't often make up a large part of economies. The currencies of Pontragolia vary, including in material. This changes according to available resources and local culture and history. For example, in the Solas Desert of Turisír, salt is used as currency and is measured in small, specially designed bowls. or on scales. This is because, historically, those who could afford salt from the sea were considered rich. Salt was also useful for stopping foods from going off those who could eat salt with their food were clearly rich and powerful enough to have plenty of fresh water on hand. Therefore, salt was seen as an important item and a measure of how powerful someone was. Politics Pontragolia is split into many political regions and, in turn, nations. Different regions use different political systems. For example, Neirr has a leader selected by means of a competition, and advised by the three runners up. Rookotley, however, uses a highly diplomatic system whereby a representative of a district is voted in, and multiple districts form a council for the county. They vote for one of them to be a representative of the nation, and multiple representatives of nations form the regional council, which votes for a representative of the entire region. Representatives have no rights different to those of the rest of their levels council, other than the right to appear in the council of the next tier up. They are responsible for passing on issues and coming to an agreement in the next tier up. These are only two examples. Culture Pontragolian culture is based largely around the world about them. It is largely logical, with few abstract aspects. The Pitlupuli- and human-dominated areas do have distinctly different cultures. Community and Lifestyle The many varying lifestyles of the peoples of Pontragolia can't be described well in a few measly paragraphs. They tend to live communally (i.e. in villages, towns or cities). Due to the limits of Pontragolian transport, local dependence is common and outside cities people know other locals well. Pontragolia is very un-globalised. Cuisine The Pitlupuli are vegiterian (or, strictly speaking, herbivorous) and so meat is not eaten in the anti-human regions. In those regions containing mainly, but not totally, Pitlupuli, meat is eaten but the public display of slaughter, butchery or even raw meat is considered disrespecting and rude. Wherever eaten, fresh meat is considered a luxury amongst humans. Broadly speaking, Pontragolian cuisine is reasonably dry and often salty - both developments designed to help food keep without the aid of refridgeration. Art Pontraoglia's art is consists largely of works based on real life - there is less in the way of abstract art than on Earth. Sculpture, engravings and carvings are the most common forms of art. In Pontragolian culture, textures can have meaning, as well as visual form, so flat, 2-dimensional paintings are quite unusual. Similarly, flat images are seen as simple, less interesting and requiring less skill. Music Often, Pitlupuli music may tell a story, using changing speed, pitch and other characteristics to put across emotions and basic actions, such as fighting, exploring and so on. A variety of styles and instrumental designs are seen across the supercontinent. Often, percussive instruments are used for tune as well as rhythm. Curiously, the voice is also seen as a form of instrument across much of the continent, in that it is used for the purpose of a tune rather than lyrics. Songs in many Pitlupuli cultures are therefore nonsense and wordless, sometimes made up during the piece, to convey an emotion. It is usually similar to the tune, varying only a little due to the reduced imagination of the Pitlupuli compared to humanity. Human music tends to be more repetitive, with a cycled tune and choruses. They also often, though not always, focus on a thought or emotion rather than actions. The instruments are traditionally dissimilar to those of the Pitlupuli. Percussive instruments normally only build rhythm and the instruments are generally more complex and capable of a greater range of sounds. Literature In Pontragolia, literature is a very common media form. Tales of Earth are often popular, though they change greatly between cultures and few renditions are close to the truth. As with art, most of Pontragolia's literary works are based on real life, or what the authors understand of it. The ability to seemingly record, transfer and convey thoughts through writing is celebrated, even religiously in places. Travelling storytellers are an ocassional curiosity across large swathes of the continent. Language There are many languages in Pontragolia; around 1 for every 4 nations. In well developed regions, the number of languages is less and vice versa. Of all these, the vast majority use speech. In some, this is aided by the use of hand signals and even drumming on the chest and leg. Science/Technology The Pitlupuli mindset makes them very curious in their world. They see the world around them, record it, remake it and use it. Their technology surrounds mechanics, and they are able to make very efficient and impressive machines powered by flowing water, steam, wind and manual power.. However, their knowledge of what can't be seen; much of physics, chemistry and biology, is limited. A limited imagination means the Pitlupuli rarely consider to experiment. The thought to mix two chemicals or somehow capture lightning, or following the liquids through a body, rarely, or never occurs. Therefore, much of Pontragolia's science and technology is complex but based on simple principles. Humankind have advanced this technology: Sapention is famed and feared for its knowledge of the world and its technologies. Many alloys and new chemicals have been reduced by humanity, and the first synthetic plastics have even appeared. Some more straightforward scientific theories have been developed, though electricity remains undiscovered. Knowledge of diseases and how to avoid them has also improved, though non-fungal microorganisms also remain undiscovered.